


Mine

by clockcan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockcan/pseuds/clockcan
Summary: 把写的很重要的东西存一下……总不能发到微博吧（doge）可能有Bl Gl Bg多重成分……主要是为了自己开心……





	1. 两只小猫

深夜，灯光未灭的陈家院落  
阿扁是这里的小主人，他是一只猫，他的姐姐栗子暂住在这里修养身体  
而自从初见就倾心于姐姐的阿扁，此刻正躲在房间里偷偷地行着羞于启齿的事  
“嗯……姐姐……栗姐姐……”  
此时的阿扁已经变成了人形，毕竟这样更爽一些，而且只有人形时，他才会为了快感而自渎  
此刻他一手拿着姐姐猫形态的照片，另一手在桌下快速地撸动自己腿间的勃.起，嘴里还低声呢喃着姐姐的名字  
“阿扁。”  
门外突然传来姐姐的声音，阿扁随手拿过一条毛毯擦了擦下体已经溢出的一点粘稠的物质，盖在了上面，而同时栗子推门就进来了——她向来这样，阿扁是她看着长大的，况且提前告知了，在她眼里就不算闯进去。  
“我来拿一下我的毯子，我睡觉要盖的。”  
栗子冲着他大腿上伸出了手，见阿扁脸红了，拿东西的动作也特别缓慢，她就知道了大概，伸手扯过自己的毯子  
“……夜生活挺丰富啊，少爷，看谁家美女喵着？”栗子见他挺立的下体，虽是害羞，但仍然没忘记调笑一番，随后看向他的桌面  
但上面只有自己的照片，还有几张两人，不，两喵的合照  
“没有别人的，栗姐姐……我只喜欢你……”阿扁抬头深情地看着她  
“臭小子，你就知道……欺负我……”  
栗子低下头，碧绿的眸子蒙着雾气，脸上微微泛红，她不敢去看阿扁，还是他抓住了自己的手将她搂在了怀中  
如果忽略掉阿扁腿间的暴露出来的东西，这画面确实很温馨，但阿扁体内的无明业火却在叫嚣，誓要将栗子生吞活剥了一般  
“你……能不能去床上……”栗子的声音细小到几乎听不见，可这代表着她答应了陪他疯狂。于是阿扁急不可耐地抱起栗子就丢到床上——当然并没让她感觉疼痛，随后压到她身上开始像狗一样舔她  
“阿扁……嗯……”  
耳后是栗子的一个敏感点，她平时也喜欢别人摸，这时候被略粗糙的舌头一舔，更是十分舒爽。她轻轻哼叫出声，身体不禁向阿扁靠近  
“唔，啊啊……”  
不安分的一双手伸到了宽大睡衣里面，对胸前两块不大的白肉发起了猛烈攻势。自胸前传来的痛却酥麻的奇异感觉很快蔓延到全身，栗子甚至感觉自己下面已经一片潮湿  
不对啊……自己……已经绝育很久了啊……  
来不及考虑了，她现在更想解决自己发情的问题。对于人类的爱她并不怎么懂，但是绝对不像动物那样，想做了就随便找个人。她觉得自己好像是爱阿扁的，虽然她可能……并不懂爱是什么。  
“等会我，我去找找套子。”  
“不用管我……尽管做吧……”栗子看着想离开自己的阿扁，不禁脱口而出，但阿扁还是一脸狐疑  
“我……做了节育了。”  
这话她自己说着都没有底气，虽然是事实，但她为什么会……发情呢？  
栗子捉住阿扁的手腕不让他离开，又扯下内.裤放到一边，大眼睛无辜地看着他  
突然——“唔—嘛嗷～”  
阿扁听过这声音，只有发情的母猫才会这样叫。这声音也听得他血脉偾张，直接将栗子按趴在床上，栗子则主动地掀起睡裙，又翘起了小屁股  
“要进去了哦。”  
“快点……”栗子急不可耐地扭扭腰  
阿扁十分激动地扶着仍旧胀大的下身，对准那湿润的小口，一插到底  
“嗯啊……”  
确实有些疼，但比起体内无法熄灭的欲火而言，这简直好上不知几万倍，栗子体内仍旧难受得很，回头又看了看阿扁  
阿扁心领神会，扶着栗子纤细的腰肢，发起了猛烈的进攻，趁势咬住栗子细长的脖颈。下身的动作也没有停下，gui头沿着内壁游动，但不论到了哪里，栗子都会哭喊出声——他明白那不是难受，他知道这个姐姐总是找刺激，虽然她胆小，但真的做想做的事时他又会怀疑这到底是不是栗子  
那真是……可爱至极啊……  
“阿扁，你好棒啊……”栗子有气无力、带着哭腔回头冲他说  
“我当是鼓励啦。”  
阿扁突然后撤，在快要出来时又一次猛进，似乎连蛋蛋也要塞进去一样。几次戏弄后，栗子的声音突然更柔媚了一些，他心下明白，仍旧是猛进猛出，力道和速度却仿佛翻了倍，无限放大的快感不禁让栗子沙哑着呻吟着泄了身，甚至阿扁声音也变得性感起来，不禁趴在她身上喘粗气  
“姐……栗子……你真美……”  
阿扁又舔着她的耳垂，下身的动作却依旧狂暴，即使射在了里面之后仍然没有停下  
“扁！不要了……你射出来……就好了……”栗子明显地上气不接下气了，但其实仍然沉浸于紧紧包围着她的快感，直到疲软的肉棒从小穴中退出来，栗子似乎仍然处在高潮中。床单早已湿漉漉粘腻一片，栗子无力地躺在床上，仍在大口喘着粗气  
“扁……你爽吗？”  
“当然啊，没想到……还真能和你做啊……”  
阿扁将小小的栗子抱在怀里  
“哼……没有下回了……这次也不过是因为……节育手术不管用而已！”  
栗子嗔怒道，可眼中却写满了娇媚与爱恋  
“臭小子……”

 

医生：不好意思刘女士……您真的没有子宫和卵巢……  
栗子：那我为什么想做呢？  
医生：人什么时候想做都正常啊……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三年前的东西……  
> 三年前都比现在强……（smoke）

“呐，koko酱要不要嫁给我啊？”  
“……”  
koko低头看着烂醉如泥抱着他大腿的缘水，顺手将手里的半杯红酒倒在他脸上。  
“嗯……koko酱是嫌我不够醉？啊如果再喝的话就没法收拾了……”  
“别喝了，味儿太大了。”koko拉起缘水，扶他坐到床上，转身准备出去却被一把拉住。  
“嫁给我……”  
随后koko直接被甩到床上，缘水直接跨坐到他身上抓住他双手卡在床头。  
“滚出去。”koko躺在床上气得浑身发抖。  
“就不，怎样？”缘水坐在他身上坏笑，拉开了抽屉，“嗯……你家这都是什么啊……”  
他随意翻了翻，竟然在最低层找到一条内裤。“还是浅粉色啊，啧啧啧……”  
“他妈的给我滚出去！”在被发现自己的秘密之后koko脸涨的通红，“别他妈的乱翻！”  
缘水眯着眼看着他，随后抓住内裤塞进他嘴里。  
“唔！”  
“你小情人的？挺有情调的，看来你眼光不错，可怎么就是看不上我呢？”  
缘水伸手解开了他的皮带，隔着一层内裤摩挲着微微隆起的下体，随后扯下内裤低头舔舐。  
“唔嗯……”  
敏感的身体……  
“呐，你情人没这样做过吗，怎么一下子就起来了？”  
谁家老婆会把你绑起来做啊你是不是傻？！koko这样想。但不得不说，这小子技术的确很不错。  
“呜呜……”后穴被手指缓慢的侵犯，而手指被内壁紧紧包裹住  
“嗯……你看看你，明明很喜欢，手指对你来说不够的吧？”缘水伸手掏出了被咬坏的内裤，然后退出了手指。  
“哈……你干嘛……”被扩张后的穴口已经渐渐放松了下来，一张一合的似乎在索求什么。  
“快点……”  
“快点什么？”  
koko紧闭上眼，一咬牙。“操我，就……现在……”

去他的理智。

缘水直接挺了进去，直插到底，然后便狠狠操干。准备不够充分的肉穴紧紧的包裹着身体里的异物。  
“啊！不，不行了……”  
“刚开始就受不了了？”  
“唔嗯……”  
“呐，我还没找到你敏感点呢，这就不行了？”  
“闭嘴……啊……”  
缘水坏笑着握住人翘起的分身，惹得人一阵轻哼。  
“现在就给我……”  
“动吗？好啊。”  
没等koko反应过来，就被抓住狠狠地直捣腺点。本想开口骂几句却连话都说不完整，索性紧咬住嘴唇不出声了。  
“你喜欢这样……”缘水低头亲吻他，然后把他的手从床夹层中取出来。本来已经做好被狠抓一把的心理准备，可他没想到被身下的人一把抱住。  
“笨蛋……”  
“你才是……”  
“我……好像要射了……”  
“koko，”缘水停了下来，“嫁给我，不然我就不做了。”  
“哈……我没拒绝啊……”koko腾出一只手来准备自己解决，却被一把打掉，“一起吧。”  
没等回答，就开始了。  
“啊……你……再快……呜嗯……哈……快点……”koko双手环住身上人脖颈吻上了他的唇。  
“我爱你。”

FIN  
16.10.07


End file.
